First Spark at Perth
The First Spark at Perth was the first engagement between the Nova Balreskan Navy and Valmar Rebellion. It was not an official battle, however got word to the NBN's higher ups that the Valmar Rebellion existed. The First Spark also informed the populace of Tradelands of the Valmar, and once word of the victory got out garnered increased support for the cause. The battle took place on April 8th, 2018. Prior to the Battle Valmar crewmen were on a standard patrol when a Nova Balreskan Officer, The_VoidSource, spawned a Nova Balreskan Navy Poseidon. The Valmar saw this, and some crewmen began to call out the vessel. The_VoidSource recognized the crewmen as being of Valmar origin and began to become verbally aggressive, to which the Valmar responded to uphold their honor. Eventually, The_VoidSource challenged the Valmar to a battle around the wind rock - to which they happily agreed. As The_VoidSource approached the wind rock in her Poseidon and her crew, Valmar approached with the Mesoforte, Valmar's first Neptune. Engagement Once combat initiated, the Valmar lobbed the first shots with their Neptune Howitzer and broadsides, Due to the equipment of the ship at the time, the cannons were falling just before they struck the Poseidon. Shortly after the Neptune's first volley, Nova Balreska returned fire, hitting the Mesoforte. The Mesoforte, during this volley, was able to move closer to the Poseidon and strike the ship with its next broadside. The vessels took turns firing at one another until the Nova Balreskan Poseidon was ahead of the Mesoforte. In a gross attempt to gain a lead in the battle, they grounded their vessel into Perth, attempting to glitch it into the landmass. While they tried this, the Mesoforte was able to gain a number of hits on their stern end, damaging the Poseidon to a critical point. Eventually, the Poseidon did get out of the island and attempted to glitch the Mesoforte underwater so it could not fire at them - however, the Nova Balreskans were sunk before they could achieve this. After this, the Valmar engaged the three Novan crewmen in the water. They attempted to fight back, however the number of Valmar Rebellion crewmen in the Mesoforte allowed them to easily swarm and execute them. The_VoidSource rage quit shortly after her defeat. Outcome The battle showed Valmar that the Nova Balreskans were willing to go to gross ends to win their battles, such as glitching and cheating. This had to be prepared for, and put them in the mindset that they would carry into battle against loyalists to this day. The First Spark at Perth also brought existence of the Rebellion as a serious threat to the eyes of Nova Balreskan loyalists. The First Spark at Perth became an opportunity to produce propaganda. Pieces that referenced the battle - the Nova Balreskan tactics and loss, their dishonorable statements after the battle, and unprofessional clothing - were spread around, and made perfect tools to convince members who were on the fence about joining the Rebellion to support their cause. Overall, the First Spark at Perth was considered a total victory for the Valmar Rebellion and an embarassment to the Nova Balreskan loyalists. Trivia * The battle is named as such as it was the "spark that lit the fire" of Valmar-Novan conflicts. * The_VoidSource was demoted from her position as Officer a few days after the First Spark at Perth, becoming one of the many Nova Balreskans that have been demoted due to defeats with Valmar including FlippyyJr. Category:Events